Owl's Well That Ends Well
Owl's Well That Ends Well 'is the twenty-fourth episode of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, season one. In this episode, Twilight befriends an owl, much to Spike's disdain.__TOC__ Episode summary The episode opens with Twilight and Spike preparing for a centennial meteor shower by gathering scrolls, telescopes, and snacks. Twilight was happy to have such a reliable assistant; the compliment truly flattering the baby dragon so much, he got her to say it twice more. On the way out of the library, Twilight asked for a book on astronomy to bring to the event. Spike found it, but it was covered with dust. This caused him to accidentally sneeze out fire (the regular kind as opposed to the magical kind that transports scrolls) and burned the book. To avoid making Twilight mad, he hid the book away and lied that it was missing, saying that someone may have borrowed it. Luckily for him, the unicorn believed him and set up a picnic for the show on a hill, meeting with the other ponies. Rarity gave Spike a bow tie laden with jewels. They enjoy the meteor shower, but as it ended and they have their picnic, Spike fell asleep. Twilight decided to take him back to the library and into bed, before writing down her findings on the meteor shower. She started but then heard a tap on the balcony door, and checked to see it was nothing. Noticing a shadowy figure outside of the window, she opened it and a strong wind blew away her report. Closing the door and contemplating on waking her number one assistant to investigate the noise, she suddenly saw an owl who had retrieved the previously lost scroll for her. Feeling the night getting cold, she invited the owl to stay with her as she finished her report. The next morning, Spike woke up in a panic, checking the clock and noticing he was already late. As he rushed down to apologize to Twilight, he hears that everything has already been taken care of by the owl. Leaving, she told him that Owlowiscious (as he was called) would be a junior assistant to help with his chores, and asked the baby dragon to introduce himself. Spike was not sure about having another assistant since he is here, but reluctantly went along with it. After a confusing introduction thanks to the mysterious owl's hoots, Spike began to grow suspicious. He believed that Owlowiscious was after his spot as Twilight's number one assistant. He warned the owl that he would be keeping a close eye on him. Later that day while reading a book about owls, Spike overheard Twilight's friends fascinated by the new bird. Much to Spike's dismay, Rarity gave Owlowiscious another one of her bejeweled bow ties. Seeing him take off in a huff, Twilight's friends suspect Spike was jealous, or even threatened, of the newcomer. While Twilight believed that wasn't the case, the dragon had already come to that possibility. He tried to perform his tasks as usual, but the night bird was always one step ahead of him. It especially did not help when he traveled all over Ponyville to find a new quill pen, and came back to see Twilight already using one of Owlowiscious' feathers instead. Spike decided to continue his chores since the bird did not start on them yet, but fell asleep in exhaustion. Twilight sympathized for him, knowing how much of a good guy he was. This sympathy ended when she woke her assistant up, showing him the burnt astronomy book that he claimed was borrowed. Twilight told Spike that Owlowiscious found it during the dragon's nap. She had found out he had lied to her. Spike tried to justify his lie, but the unicorn was already disappointed. Suspecting the bird was trying to humiliate him, Spike vowed to get even. Seeing a mouse scurry off in Ponyville, he remembered that owls eat mice. He bought a villainous disguise (with a mustache to boot) before sneaking his way into Rarity's clothes shop as she was leaving with her cat Opalescence. Taking Opal's toy mouse, he ventured back into the library, where he would make a mess from the now-destroyed toy, pillow feathers, and ketchup. He had hoped this would put all the blame on Owlowiscious and have him punished. Unfortunately, the owl was with Twilight as they entered the unfinished scene of the crime. Twilight was once more disappointed, witnessing her friend's pathetic attempt to set up the owl; even more so realizing that the dragon was indeed too jealous for his own good. She left, saying this was "not the Spike she knew and loved". Devastated by these words (more specifically, the thought of being unloved), Spike fled into the Everfree Forest. Hungry, Cold and wet from an incoming rainstorm, Spike found shelter inside a nearby cave, where he discovered a trove of gems. As he ate his weight in the trove, he encountered a giant green dragon. Spike tried to reason their relation in species with the beast instead of saying how sorry he was, and soon showed a facade of bravery when it would not listen. Spike clearly realized that he was much smaller and much weaker than the huge dragon before it attacked him. Just as he was being cornered, Owlowiscious and Twilight arrived, thanks to Spike's ketchup tracks, to save him. With the owl's guidance, they outmaneuvered the adult dragon before escaping the forest. Hearing about how Spike felt, Twilight assured him that she only spent her time with the Owlowiscious because he was awake during the nighttime (thanks to his nocturnal instincts) and Spike is still too young to stay up late. She made sure he understood that no matter what happens, and despite his jealousy, no one will ever replace the youngster, before apologizing for not being sensitive enough to understand his feelings. Spike apologized to the bird for causing so much trouble, much to the confusion from his constant hoots. Back at the library, rather than write her usual report, Twilight convinced Spike to do it. He learned how much jealousy and lying can affect friendship, and how much love can be shared with everyone. Spike falls asleep before Twilight finishes narrating the report. Major events *The centennial meteor shower takes place in Ponyville. *Twilight's pet owl, Owlowiscious, is introduced in this episode. *Another wild dragon is introduced, the other being from ''Dragonshy. Quotes *''Spike is snoozing in a bowl of punch''* '''Twilight Sparkle: Aww, he's worked himself to the bone. Pinkie Pie: And now the punch has been... Spiked! Spike: Uhh, hi there. I'm Spike. I'm sure Twilight has told you all about me. Owlowiscious: Who? Spike: Uhh Spike. You know, assistant number 1? Owlowiscious: Who? Spike: I'm Spike! And who are you? What are you? Owlowiscious: Who. Spike: Who? Owlowiscious: Who! Spike: I thought your name was Owlowiscious? Owlowiscious: Who? Spike: Ok, Who, Owlowiscious, whatever! I'm Spike, ok? Spike: But the store is called "Quills and Sofas"! You only sell two things! Davenport: '''Sorry, junior. All outta quills 'till Monday. Need a sofa? '''Spike: Ever seen a dragon sneeze? Twilight Sparkle: I've seen a dragon lie. Spike: You set me up! Well, two can play that game! Owlowiscious: Who! Spike: NOT WHO! TWO! *''groans''* Gallery :Owl's Well That Ends Well image gallery Trivia *The title of the Episode is a reference to the phrase "All's Well that Ends well". *Spike's status with Twilight Sparkle and his subsequent jealousy at the arrival of a new character who, he thinks, is trying to replace him seems reminiscent of Disney and Pixar's Toy Story, with Owlowiscious the owl being the "Buzz Lightyear" to Spike's "Woody". *When Pinkie Pie was mistaking the word "Quill" for various other objects, she offers Spike a Quince, a yellow fruit similar to apples and pears. However, in the real world, quinces are quite poisonous to ponies and other equines. *There is a discrepancy when Twilight is writing her report on comets. First she is seen writing down some words until she is interrupted, but when she returns, all of the previous words aren't on the scroll. *The dragon looks very similar to the one in ''Dragonshy, ''but green rather than red. *A lot of the events that occur in this episode also seem to parallel an episode of "The Twilight Zone" titled "Talking Tina". See also *Transcript for Owl's Well That Ends Well *List of Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Season 1